1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for detecting an accidental error occurring when an application program is executed in a computer environment using a micro-architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a distribution of personal mobile terminals and an increasing amount of information to be processed, computing devices are becoming more complex, and need to process varied application programs simultaneously. In addition, in response to an increase in a number of applications requiring real-time processing, such as a multimedia, requirements for a system performance of the computing devices have increased. In particular, an application may not be processed effectively using a single processor alone.
To overcome the preceding, a semiconductor integrated technology has been developed and a multi-processor computing technology has been introduced. When compared to a single processor, a multi-processor may have merits in terms of energy efficiency and performance enhancement. However, designing and developing a system using the multi-processor may be difficult, and in particular, verifying a system having simultaneity may be difficult.
Although verification is performed during a development phase of a program, a runtime error may occur while the program is being executed in a real world setting. Here, the runtime error may refer to an error that occurs while an application program is being executed.